warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Do they know it’s Christmas
Lyrics (fairytale of New York) Newman: It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid Sheeran: At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade Mai: And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy brooke: Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time Faith: But say a prayer and pray for the other ones Sandé: At Christmas time it's hard but while you're having fun Jonas: There's a world outside your window and it's a world of dread and fear and Natasha bedingfled: Where a kiss of love can kill you Kidjo: Where there's death in every tear Martin: And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom Bono: Well, tonight we're reaching out and touching you Seal: Bring peace and joy this Christmas to West Africa Goulding: A song of hope where there's no hope tonight O'Connor: Why is comfort to be feared, why is to touch to be scared? and all: How can they know it's Christmas time at all? Direction: Here's to you Murs: Raise a glass to everyone Bastille: Here's to them Smith: And all there is to come Ora: Can they know it's Christmas time at all? All: Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feel the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Heal the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feel the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Heal the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feel the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Lyrics 9 volt: It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid... At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade... Louisa: And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy... Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time! Jordan: But say a prayer... Pray for the other ones! At Christmas time, It's hard, but when you're having fun... Rhys: There's a world outside your window, and it's a world of dread and fear... (with Adam) Where the only water flowing, is the bitter sting of tears... (With james) And the Christmas bells that ring there... Are the clanging chimes of doom... Andrew: Tonight thank god, it’s us instead of you! Louisa and the boys: And there will be snow in diamond city This Christmas time... The greatest gift that they might get is life! It's a monumental task, no wonder why we ask... Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Harry And Lizzie: Here's to you! Steven: Raise a glass for everyone! Harry And Lizzie: Here's to them! Steven: underneath the burning sun! Zara: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Kids: Feed the world! Heal the world! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmas time again! Feed the world! Heal the world! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmas time again! Feed the world! Heal the world! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmas time again! Category:Songs Category:WarioWare adventures songs